


Canticum Mare

by SpacePupper



Series: Kingdom Hearts aus where the heart squad gives Sora the love he deserves [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mythical Spirit au, Ventus has a love rival, background vanroku and rikai i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePupper/pseuds/SpacePupper
Summary: Sora had always been able to hear the spirits of the ocean, but he never expected to actually be able to see one of them in person.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts aus where the heart squad gives Sora the love he deserves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587850
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

A crash echoed through the air as a plate was thrown, the five year old brunette that happened to be watching flinched at the sound, quickly scrambling out of the way. His parents were having an argument again and he just happened to be in the way this time. 

His parents did this about everyday, except normally he would be gone at Riku’s house at this time; but Riku had caught the flu, so Sora had to stay home. Normally this wouldn’t have been a bad thing, but lately there had been a change in their behavior. 

Another plate went flying due to another harsh word being said, and he flinched again, this time his eyes wandering to the door, he should just leave while this is going on and explore the wooded area around his house. He smiled at that idea, promptly waddling over to the door and grabbed the handle, twisting it. The handle was down low enough that he could grab it, but just barely

He stepped out of the small stone cottage that was nested in the far corner of the island that they lived on. Wiggling his toes in the sand, he giggled. The sand was always so warm and fluffy on his feet. He saw a stick laying a couple of feet away, getting the idea to use it like a walking stick.

He wobbled over there and picked it up, holding it up in the air like it was some treasure that he had found. Most people would find this boys behavior weird, but the ones that know him know that’s just how he is. He treasures every single little bit of life, no matter how big or small.

After he stood back up from picking it up, he turned around, seeing a strange glowing silhouette in the distance. 

His feet seemed to carry him before he knew he was moving and he chased after it, waving to it, “Hi!”

It didn’t respond, turning away and running off, it really did look like another child, he just couldn’t tell any details. He didn’t want to though because it seemed they were playing with him. Giggling ,he ran after it into the woods, the stick being thrown to the side. Sand flew up behind him, creating a cloud that soon dispersed from the area.

He skidded to a stop right before going into the wooded area, hesitating because he had heard so many stories of what resided here. None of the stories were remotely pleasant, but if another kid like him went in then it must be ok. He looked back for a second before shutting his eyes tightly and running in.

Having expected something to attack him as soon as he entered the forest, he was quite surprised when nothing happened. The forest with lush scenery and diverse flora. It was absolutely beautiful, making him stop and look upon it in awe.

The figure had stopped and turned to look at him, giving Sora a better view on what he looked like. Light golden blonde bangs fanned his cheeks giving a rather childlike appearance. The rest of his hair curled up into spikes on the top and on the bottom of his head. Long ebony eyelashes made way to beautiful lapis lazuli eyes.

One word to describe the boy was radiant, he quite literally radiated light, the glow around him noticeable.

Seeing Sora look at him, he turned around and ran off again. That snapped him out of his stupor that he had gotten into from looking at the beauty(including mystery boy). He began to chase after him again, stumbling on the rocks that were there.

Various branches swatted at his face, leaving small scratches but he didn’t even notice. Whatever kind of game the silhouette was playing, it sure was fun. Soon he grew fatigued and stopped to catch his breath. The silhouette didn’t stop this time.

He plopped down, having sweated so much that is bangs had begun to stick to his cheeks and it felt weird. Sora had never ran that much in his life, even though he and Riku raced each other almost every time they talked.(Sora didn’t even run the full time, he walked when Riku wasn’t looking).

_ A little further _

Jolting he looked around, he had heard a voice. Who said it? Mystery boy had gone on ahead and he was just sitting there catching his breath. Whoever it was to prompted him to stand and walk the steps that he hadn’t taken yet. A beautiful scene awaited him.

It was a grassy cliff with wild Plumeria and Naupaka flowers growing along the sides. It kind of looked like some sort of pathway. But below it was something even more gorgeous. It was the ocean with its always changing hues. 

Sora ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the calm waters below. The waters seemed to be happy today. While he was thinking, mystery boy appeared in front of him, floating.

He yelped in surprise and jumped back, how did he get in front of him so fast? Mystery boy tilted his head,  _ “No kou makaʻu ʻana iā ʻoe?” _

Sora was confused, what did he say? It sounded familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Wait a minute! That was the island language that only the grannies used. Now all he had to do was to translate with the limited knowledge that he had.

After he somewhat figured out what he said, Sora replied back, not really being used to talking in it “A-ʻAʻole ʻoe i hana, pehea e hiki wikiwiki ai.”

After that, the boy switched languages but this time his mouth wasn’t moving yet he could hear him talking

_ My name is Ventus, I am the spirit of the sea and you have such a strong connection with the sea that I had to lead you here. You’re technically not supposed to see me, but I’m sure the master won’t mind. _

Spirit?Master?Connection?Those terms made his head spin, so he decided not to think about it, “Well I don’t know about any of that, but my names Sora!”

_ Greetings Sora. _

“What does greetings mean?”

_ It’s a form of greeting. Do you humans not use these terms? _

“You mean like hi and stuff?”

_ Something like that. _

“Oh, wanna be my friend?”

That seemed to stop him for a moment, as if lost in thought. 

_ Friend..The only people that called me that were Terra and Aqua...brings back good memories and really terrible ones. _

Sora noticed that a tear had begun to make its way down his cheek and he reached up and wiped it off, “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you sad?” 

His skin felt like glass, like it would break at any second.

_ Ah. It’s nothing. Thanks for your concern and yes I would love to be your friend. _

“Great!”

A smile made its way onto Ventus’ face, and Sora smiled back. This was the beginning of something beautiful.

“So Ven, if you’re a spirit how can I see you?”

Sora knee from all of the movies he’d watched that spirits weren’t supposed to be seen. Ventus tensed up at that question.

_ Well umm ... magic? _

“That’s it?”

He leaned in closer and Ventus averted his gaze. 

_ Also who said you could call me Ven? _

“I did!”

Ventus leaned down and began tickling him. They both began giggling, ignoring the setting sun. They talked about everything and nothing. About the stars and the…

Ventus suddenly stopped and in a panic, started ushering Sora back into the woods.

_ Sora you need to go home _

“Why?”

Ventus seemed like he was guilty for something, but he lied anyway.

_ It’s late, please just go _

As much as Sora wanted to question it, he didn’t and began running his way back into the woods, which seemed to be more threatening at night. Small black creatures were popping out of the ground and trying to attack him, but somehow he managed to dodge their slashes.

He tripped as one of them slashed at his legs, bringing his hands up to protect his face as he fell, it stung. Trying to crawl away from them, his back landed on a log and he curled up. These were the monsters that were talked about that eat people’s hearts. Ka mea ʻole or heartless was the common term.

They were going to eat his heart and leave him to become a nobody. He could feel them, scratching at his legs, his back, everywhere they could reach, one of them slashed at his partially exposed cheek, creating a jagged red cut.

He wanted to cry out for someone, but the words got caught in his throat. All he could do was lay there and cry, waiting on his inevitable doom. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him, it felt the same as Ven’s face did. Opening his eyes, he saw the person he just thought of. It was Ven, Ven was protecting him. 

_ Shh.  _ He silenced Sora’s cries.

_ People are coming for you, it’ll all be alright. _

He let his voice soothed him, even though tears were still falling. He felt oddly at peace, he had started to see the lights that were coming off of someone’s flashlights. It was his parents, they had found him. Rushing over to him, they cradled him whispering words into his ears that he couldn’t hear. His vision seemed to lose color, and before he knew it everything had gone dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora makes a surprising revelation and Ven is shrouded in mystery

The next day, Sora awoke to both of his parents having a heated conversation about something. He didn’t really want to know what they were arguing about, so he shut his eyes again. His whole body felt heavy and he was pretty sure he was going to be in so much trouble once they realize he’s awake and he is not looking forward to that.

He knew that he would have to wake up(or pretend to since he was already awake) eventually as to not worry his parents. It might as well be now rather than later. Making sure that his parents noticed that he woke up this time, he sat up and yawned dramatically. Their conversation stopped as soon he sat up.

He didn’t have time to wonder about what was being said because as soon as his eyes opened for the second time both of his parents were giving him a hug.

“Sora, don’t you ever do that again, you had us worried sick!”

“I’m sorry, I just I saw this boy and I followed him and we talked!”

At that the frowns on their faces became larger, making their mouth look like the letter U. He giggled at that, causing their parents looks to change to confusion.”Y-You’re faces!”

They shook their heads, ruffling his hair which caused him to stop laughing and swat at their hands. They began laughing as well, and for a minute it was a big laughing choir.

Stopping, his parents put on a smile, putting their hands on their hips. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“We’re going to go see Roxas today!”

He cheered, Roxas was his best friend that a year ago wandered into the woods despite being told the dangers and had become a nobody. At first, to his dismay his parents were reluctant to let him see him.

They gradually weaned off of that, letting him go see him more and more. His memories of his best friend consisted of small sentences and one sided conversations, but just having his best friend there made up for their lack of shared memories. His parents helped him out of bed, as if he couldn’t get out by himself, he was 5.

Looking at the mirror beside him, he noticed a bandage under his left eye. That’s where he got scratched.

They made him change the clothes that he had on, as the ones that he had worn the previous night had rips and mud stains on them. His new outfit consisted of a white graphic t-shirt and red shorts. As he was looking in the mirror, he saw a familiar blonde standing behind him and he turned, “Ven?”

His parents turned to see him, “What did you say?”

“I said Ven, he’s my new friend that I saw yesterday!”

He pointed and Ven waved

_Greetings_

His parents saw nothing and shrugged it off thinking it was just an imaginary friend. Ven seemed saddened at that, slowly disappearing before they could even say a word to each other

He didn’t question it all that much, his mind soon going back to Roxas. They would talk later, right? There’s no reason for him to worry about it. His parents leaned down, “Ready to go?”

“Yes mommy and daddy!” 

He grabbed both of their hands in glee, it had been a while since they were together like this, it was always one or the other. They began going to the car, Sora pulled away and ran back inside to get some flowers. His mom was a florist so there were always flowers around the house. He came back with a bouquet of Ohia Lehua flowers, unaware of the meanings.

His mother grimaced at his choice of flowers but let him take them anyway, not like anyone else knew what they meant beside her anyway. They got into the car and took off down the highway. Ven appeared next to him in the backseat, a smile on his face which was complete opposite of the frown he had earlier.

He smiled, “Where did you go earlier?”

 _Sorry about that, I had to do_ **_something_ **

“Like what?”

_Oh you wouldn’t understand, it’s a spirit thing._

He whined,”Tell me!”

_Nope_

“Please.”

_Don’t think I will Sora_

He pouted, quickly rebounding to the mood he had been in previously,”Hey I got a question?”

_If you ask one, I’m asking one_

“Sure! How did you sense the heartless last night?”

A cheeky smirk appeared on his face, _I have my ways_

“That didn’t answer at all!”

_My turn, umm.. I probably should have thought of this before I said anything.. uhh how old are you?_

He held his hand up, his palms stretched out,”I’m five! How old are you?”

He couldn’t be much older than himself, not with how he looked the same age as he did. The blonde put his hand to his chin as if lost in thought. It was all for show though. _I’m the human equivalent of 6_

“You act so much older though,almost like Riku!”

_We mature differently than you Sor’_

_“_ When did that nickname come into your head?”

_Just now_

He couldn’t respond before his parents got his attention, they were there. Ven disappeared yet again, he was really looking forward to talking to him, but they had to hurry there. He didn’t mind it because he got to see Roxas but he would’ve liked to talk a little longer.

His parents opened the car door for him, so he could get out without having to struggle to open it, his arms were tiny so it was hard to push it open. He hopped out, the door shutting behind him.His parents did it but there was some sort of electricity in the air between them, not literally but close enough 

He decided to not question it, they were probably just sleepy anyway. The hospital loomed over them, blocking out most of the available sunlight and leaving them in darkness.

It took all he had to not run up there in glee, despite the intimidating appearance he had come to enjoy his visits to Roxas. It was better than moping

The door was one of those tricky ones to open and he could never seem to figure it out no matter how many times they had come here. So, he waited for his parents, they knew how to do it so he would follow them.

Once they were inside, Sora was bouncing around in glee hardly able to contain his excitement. The nurses shook their heads, small smiles on their faces. Stopping until they were told by the floor manager”Get back to work!” 

Once they got inside the room, Sora launched himself at Roxas and gave him a big hug. The only thing that told him his friend was alive was the hand on his back. At least he was getting a little more responsive, 

“Hiya Rox!”

As expected he didn’t even acknowledge his presence but Sora didn’t let it bother him too much. Wait a second..He looked back up at him. Didn’t he really look like Ven?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY, I GOT LOCKED OUT OF MY PHONE TAT. I really hope you liked this chapter because I wrote it despite having a major writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange awakening happens and the plot thickens.

After that realization, he had decided that he was going to ask Ventus about it later, but now he was going to spend time with his friend. It was just him doing all the talking but it didn’t matter, at least he was spending time with him. The lifeless gaze that was on him was a little unnerving though.

“You wouldn’t believe who I met yesterday!” Sora was bouncing on the balls of his feet, “His name is Ventus and he looks exactly like you!”

What would happen just after that simple comment would change everything…

Suddenly his eyes weren’t so lifeless, in fact, it was quite the opposite actually. They were shining with the might of the strongest star burning across the night sky that was his face. A gasp came out of the always silent mouth and he began looking around in awe. Sora was watching in awe, that was the most emotion that he’d ever shown since then. 

Roxas’s eyes soon found Sora and they lit up even more like a kid seeing presents on Christmas day. “Sora!”

Sora stood there in shock, Roxas was better, how? He was told the doctors couldn’t save him. Were they lying? They couldn’t be lying, they knew everything, didn’t they? It didn’t matter if they lied, what mattered now was that Roxas was better, his friend was better, “Roxas! You’re awake! You’re better! How?”

Roxas smiled, pulling Sora into a big hug, “I don’t know!”

Looking over Sora’s shoulder, there was an inky figure with glowing flaxen eyes that was roughly the silhouette of an older Sora. The figure, Vanitas, nodded at him and he mouthed a ‘thank you’ as Vanitas disappeared. Sora pulled away from the hug, beaming from ear to ear. “I’m so glad you’re awake! We should go tell my mom!”  
“But Sora, I’m hooked up to all these machines.”

Sora tilted his head and began ripping all the wires from the machines out of him. He made sure not to hurt him though. “That’s the easy part!”

Roxas looked at him in awe, how was he this strong? His arms were literally sticks. “How did you do that?”

“I just pulled on them! That’s easy!”

Roxas definitely noted that, it probably would carry over to making him angry as well, so definitely don’t make him angry. He stretched out his unused limbs, they made all sorts of popping sounds. It made Sora giggle, “You sound like an old man!”

“Well I haven’t moved in years, what do you expect?”

“Fair enough.”

Sora grabbed Roxas’s hand to help him walk since it had been a while since he had and had some serious atrophy from misuse. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he stumbled, but Sora was there to steady him, “C’mon Rox, you can do it!”

At first, it was just a weird shuffle and he relied on Sora to do all of the walking, but then as he got used to it, he didn’t need to rely on Sora as much to walk. They made it into the lobby where Sora's parents were sitting, why they would leave their child alone in the room, he didn’t know, they were just as bad as he remembered. There was an obvious tension between his mom and his dad, but Sora didn’t seem to care and bounced right over to them, “Mama! Papa! Rox is better!”

“Sora, Roxas can’t get better, you know this.”

Sora shook his head, pointing to Roxas who was just standing in the corner waiting to be acknowledged, “No! He can! See?”

They gaped at him like….like he was some oddity, _a freak_. He shifted uncomfortably and waved, “Hi.”

His mother was the first one to speak, while his father was still staring at him with eyes narrowed, examining every bit of him with a contempt that was only shown to the _freaks_. “We never expected this! How are you feeling Roxas?”

Every word that she had was fake, and had the same look in her eyes that his father did, but there was something else in her eyes that his father didn’t have, trepidation. He ignored it, “I’m feeling fine, Mrs.Hama!”

An obviously very fake smile plastered itself onto her face, “That’s good to hear!” 

She turned to her husband, “Why don’t you go alert the doctors of Roxas’s miracle?”

He nodded, and booked it out of there, glaring at him and Sora. He was still as **pleasant** as Roxas remembered, what kind of father would glare at their own son? At least Sora didn’t seem to notice, so he just smiled.

Doctors came rushing in to prepare to discharge him and that was that…

* * *

Sora was running through the woods excitedly, he had to get to Ven’s spot so he could tell him the great news. He had been whipped in the face with a tree branch but he hardly noticed it. As he made it to the hill, Ventus was already there waiting for him as if he’d known that Sora would come.

_What is it Sora?_

  
“Ven! My friend Roxas is awake!”

Ventus froze, the friend that Sora had told him about, how would he be awake, unless there are otherworldly things involved. It was definitely not him, he was still on probation because of what he did with Sora four years ago. Then it must’ve been….Vanitas. _Is that so?_

“Yeah! Isn’t it awesome?”

He needed to talk to Vanitas, but he had to get Sora out of here first. That’s great Sora, _Why don’t you go home and play with him before night falls._

That seemed to convince him and Sora ran off...

* * *

Ventus stood there with his arms crossed, an angry look on his face,  _ Come on out Vanitas, I know you’re there, you always are.. _

Vanitas materialized before him, moonlight yellow eyes staring at him with a raised eyebrow,  **Ventus, what do you want? You never wanna talk to your ol’ brother.**

Vanitas feigned sadness, Ventus had gotten used to this, knowing that the raven-haired boy didn’t actually feel sad that he didn’t talk to him.  _ Don’t give me that, you know good and well what I wanted to talk to you about. You follow me around like a stalker, so I’m going to assume you heard my last conversation with Sora. _

Vanitas floated over to him, reaching out and caressing his cheek,  **So, what if I did Venty Wenty. What does that have to do with me?**

Ventus jerked away from Vanitas’s hand, how typical of Vanitas.  _ Don’t touch me! You know what I mean, you helped Roxas _

**Me?** Vanitas feigned shock  **I wouldn’t!**

_ Vanitas you and I both know that you would, you’re me. _

**So what if I did? You have your little toy.**

_ Sora’s not a toy! _

**Whatever you say Ventus, but you and I both know that Roxas wasn’t the only one that got helped**

_ It was my choice to make that connection, you’re probably just trying to copy me! _

**Copy you? Don’t make me laugh. I’m the better half and if you recall I almost killed your little pet last night, and I could easily do it. So don’t get smart with me princess. After all, there’s something amazing planned..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't worked on this story in a month, I'm so sorry! I was debating on which story direction I should take it, but I think what I've chosen is the best direction. Updates might be more frequent now that I have a computer and can type faster. Byeeee!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group shenanigans and surprise relationships.

9 years later and nothing still hadn’t happened, Ventus and Sora had gotten even closer than ever, often spending each afternoon with each other. Currently, Sora, Roxas, and Riku were going for a trip at the boardwalk. Icy blue popsicles held between pink petal lips as Roxas busts out laughing, “No way! You, the gayest boy of all time, has a big crush on Kairi!”

Riku’s ears turn completely red, “Just because I dated Sora for like 3 months doesn’t mean I’m gay, and aren’t you the one that has a crush on S-mmmph?” 

Roxas immediately threw his hand over Riku’s mouth, “Hahaha! Shut up~”

  
Sora chuckled at their banter, shaking his head. It had always been like this ever since Roxas had woken up, Riku and Roxas always fought like cats and dogs. But this thing about a crush piqued Sora’s interest, “Oooooh ‘ku has a crush on Kairi~” He teased.

The red on Riku’s ears traveled to his cheeks painting them the color of a nice rose. He launched himself at Sora, pulling him into a headlock and tugging on his hair, “Shut up Sora!”

“Ow ow ow! Let go ‘ku!” He yelps, trying to forcefully remove himself from the headlock. 

Giggles escaped from the said boy in the headlock as he grabbed Riku’s arms with his hands in a futile attempt to escape from him. Roxas laughed and hit Riku on the back of his head with the palm of his hand. Riku stumbled, his grip on Sora tightening and taking Sora down with him. They landed in a very compromising position on the wood surface. Sora was straddling Riku and Riku’s hands had somehow ended up right on Sora’s butt “Wow Riku didn’t know you still wanted Sora like that.”

Riku’s face went bright red, “Shut up! We broke up long ago and it was a mutual thing! The only reason we landed like this was because of you!” He barked.

Sora hoisted himself up to rejoin the other two, who were bickering like an old married couple. “Say ‘ku, if you like Kairi why don’t you ask her out?”

“Ask her out? Are you crazy? She’ll say no and then she’ll tell Selphie and then Selphie will tell   
Riku promptly shoved Sora off of him, eliciting a yelp from the younger boy, and sat up. He made a not-so-nice gesture at the blonde. Sora had landed on his side with a groan, why did Riku have to be so mean? As he rolled over on his back to stand up, he saw a familiar blonde standing over him and smiling. Roxas? No...wait. Roxas was standing with Riku. Ven? What was he doing here? 

The smile on Ven’s face was as soft as a plush blanket, _Need some help?_

Sora almost reached out and grabbed his hand but then he realized that the other two couldn’t see Ven. They’d definitely think he was seeing things and would be concerned. They never did believe him about Ven when he was younger, claiming that he was only just an imaginary friend. Ven seemed to realize this as well because he backed away and disappeared. He knew where to find him later though, he’d go see him like he’d been doing for the past 9 years.

Roxas gave his two cents worth,”Y’know Riku? For an emo boy you really do care what people think of you.”

“I’m not emo!” Riku growled

“Riku your closet is full of mcr shirts, I would know, I raided your closet.” Sora shook his head.

“Doesn’t mean I’m emo!” Riku’s face turns even redder than it was

Roxas sighed, “I can solve this issue right now.” 

Roxas cleared his throat and began quoting song lyrics, “They’re gonna clean up your looks-”

Riku immediately finished the quote with an elated facial expression on his face, “-With all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you.”

Roxas smirked at the facial expression that crossed Riku’s face after that, “See, I told you you were emo.”

“Just because I know song lyrics doesn’t mean I’m emo!” Riku is currently pouting, an indignant facial expression on his face.

“Just admit you’re emo, Riku.” Sora had stopped using that stupid nickname in exchange for a more serious, exasperated tone.

“Fine, but screw you guys, I’m going home.” He stalked off.

Little did he know, the certain redhead that he had been crushing on was heading right towards him. Sora and Roxas glanced at each other, “Wanna eavesdrop?” Roxas asked.

Sora smirked, “you know it.”

Popsicle sticks long forgotten in a trash can, Sora and Roxas made their way to the nearby bush behind Riku. They crouched down, hands accidentally brushing up against each other. They both whipped around to face each other, faces like cherries.Instantly jerking his hand back, Roxas apologized, “I-err-sorry.”

They both turned back around to face Riku, a new air of awkwardness between them. Kairi seemed pretty bashful and was struggling for words. What did Riku say? Neither Kairi nor Riku seemed to be able to look each other in the eye, quite like the two watching them. Kairi was the one that spoke up first, “So..umm..Riku, can I-can I ask you a question?”

Riku seemed to be bringing on a cool guy act, “You just did, but go ahead.”

Roxas turned to Sora, a smirk on his face, the awkwardness between them seemingly forgotten, “He’s such a dork.” he chuckled.

Sora nodded, “He is, I’m the one that had to ask him out, remember?”

“Yeah I remember,” Roxas seemed a bit uncomfortable at the mention of the time Sora and Riku dated, Sora didn’t know why though since that was half of the stuff Roxas used to tease Riku about,”What does that have to do with this?”

“This proves that Riku’s too shy to ask anyone out.”

“Ohhhhhh, I’m definitely going to use that against him later.” Roxas smirked.

They turned back to the interaction before them, Kairi was stammering to get full words out,”I-ummm-I wi-wi-wi-“

“Spit it out already Kai.” Riku grunted. 

Kairi’s face turned an even brighter red, before she took a deep breath,”willyouperhapsmaybegooutwithme?” She rambled

It was Riku’s turn for his face to turn red, what an absolute loser. “I-um-sure.”

Kairi looked shocked, “Wait really?!”

“Sure.” Riku seemed more sure of his answer now.

Kairi smiled and literally pounced on Riku, quickly placing her lips on his. This was when Roxas and Sora looked away, “Ew gross.” Sora gagged.

“Wanna go to your house and leave these lovebirds to kiss to their heart's content?”

“Yes please.” Sora begged.

By the time they had gotten to Sora’s house, orange was already beginning to paint the horizon a nice shade of peach. It was time for him to go visit Ven. It would be so rude to leave Roxas like this though. Sora turned to Roxas, who was currently balancing a popsicle stick on his nose (they had stopped and gotten more before they left Riku and Kairi). 

“Hey Rox.” he poked him, “I have to go get groceries for mom.”

Not the best excuse he could use, but he didn’t want to make him suspicious. “Okay, I’ll come with you.” he shrugged.

“No-uh- aren’t you kicked out from the supermarket?”

“Not my fault that old hag at the cash register was taking too long.”

“Roxas, she was an old lady.”

“That was an old lady? ‘Thought she was a witch.” Roxas snorted.

“That’s a rude thing to say! Ms.Maleficent was just buying food for her weird cat.” 

“That’s not a cat, that thing is a bloody monster.”  
“Roxas!” Sora whacked him softly on the back of the head. “Be nice!”

“But Sora~you can’t deny that that thing is a beast!” Roxas pouted.

They were getting way off topic, Roxas had that effect on Sora, always making him want to stay with him. “I’m serious though, I have to go.”

He began walking away, when, “Sora, wait.” Roxas grabbed his wrist.

Sora turned back around, “What is it Roxas?”

Roxas turned from playful to bashful in less than 2 minutes, “Can I-uhhh- ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

Roxas seemed to debate on what to say for a second, “Sora..will you go out with me?” 

Sora gasped in shock, Roxas...liked him? Why would Roxas like him? He wasn’t anything special, he was just Sora. Before Sora could respond to him, Roxas placed his lips on his in a very fervent manner. A muffled noise of surprise escaped from Sora’s lips. Against the siren noises in his head, he kissed back.

A blonde spirit and a raven haired spirit watched in dismay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is out! Sorry I'm not pumping these out that quickly considering this book is almost finished. Would you please leave comments down below. I want to know if you guys actually like this story or if my efforts are futile.

**Author's Note:**

> No kou makaʻu ʻana iā ʻoe is roughly translated into did I scare you?
> 
> ʻAʻole ʻoe i hana, pehea e hiki wikiwiki ai is roughly translated into No, how did you get here so fast?
> 
> Keep in mind that these translations may not be one hundred percent accurate.
> 
> You may be wondering why I’m not working on my Soranort fic. Well, I’m kind of in a stuck place where I don’t have the motivation to write that particular story. I noticed there was a painful lack of VenSo fics on here, so I took it upon myself to make this bad boy. I like the idea of VenSo, and other heart buds loving Sora. So I’m making a miniseries to get into a writing mood. I’ll go back to the fic, someday, just not today. Anyway hope you enjoy!


End file.
